The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Past
by LinkLuver01
Summary: This takes place 100 years before Link awakens in Breath of the Wild. This goes in depth with the relationships, hardships, and explaining of story points and is based of the recovered memories in Breath of the Wild. Rated T (I Guess?)
1. Chapter 1

The Yiga's Attack

"Come, Link. It is not daily you have the opportunity to visit the fair land of the Zora," Link's father said, carrying a small, 3-year-old boy. Link's father was of the royal guard and was traveling with the King to Zora's domain. With no one at home, the small Link was to come with his father. Link stared at his father confusedly.

"Dad? Why must you protect the king?" Link asked.

"You shall come to see the logic of things once you have become older. You won't even remember what you're saying right now in a few years time. I'll make a knight out of you... the best in all of Hyrule."

"What?" Link said, not paying any attention to what his father was saying.  
"Ah, there you are!" said King Rhoam.

"My liege! I'm sorry, have I kept you?"

"No, no. I was just about to order my horses be prepped... uh, must you bring young Link along? I could have one of my people take care of him until our return." The King offered.

"It's quite fine. It is only a quick escort in friendly territory. Link will be asleep most of the time anyways. Shall we get going?"  
Link yawned.

"Ah, the timing is perfect. Yes, let's," Rhoam responded.

They made for Zora's domain with 4 other knights along with Link's father. They had reached in half a day with sunlight still left.

"Inogo bridge! We have arrived at the foothills of the Zora's territory, sire!" A knight spoke. "Eh- Sire, if it is not too much to ask, may we take a rest? While we are still here on Hylian soil, we can set up more comfortably than within Zora's Domain."

"Yes, that sounds pleasurable. Alright, set up my bed... and make Link a cradle or something."

"Thank you, sir!" Link's father thanked.

-Meanwhile, in a camp just 500 yards south-

"Men, it looks like we will have a chance to strike them. Remember, the King will be the most protected one, but when they rest their best guard will be when we strike. We kill him, and the rest will go down easy. Then, we can kill the king!" A Yiga clansman said to his three other members.

Once the king had fallen asleep, they noticed the royal guard take watch. Soon, he switched with a lesser guard and went to sleep.

They sneaked there way around the watch guard. They jumped him without making a noise. Once the guard suffocated to death, the Yiga walked up to Link's father and were about to strike when Link started to cry.

"What the-" Link's father started.

They 4 Yiga struck him down before the other guards could react.

"No! You cursed Yiga!" The King yelled.

The Yiga Clan ran away when they saw the King himself pull out a golden blade.

Link sat confused, "Where's dad?" He began to cry when no one would answer.

"Stay brave, Link... I'm sorry." Rhoam said. "It's not safe, we continue now!"

They rushed to the Domain but the clan came back with reinforcements. The Yiga came and slashed at the guards who surrounded the king. One of the Yiga clansman through a dagger at the King but scraped Link instead. Finally, the Yiga were chased off by the Zora.

"Dorephan! I originally had come to fortify our alliance but instead I come seeking your help. We were viciously attacked by the Yiga and this boys father was taken. Furthermore, he has been wounded by them as well." Rhoam said.

"I understand, Rhoam. Mipha, come. Heal this boy, would you?" Dorephan said.

"Yes, father." Mipha responded.

"Good, while the boy heals, let us talk." Dorephan said to Rhoam. Mipha brought Link into another room.

"What's your name?" Mipha asked.

"L-Link... who are you?" Link responded.

"I'm Mipha." She began healing Link. "How old are you?"

"I'm 3!" Link said.

"What? Hylians sure age faster than Zoras... poor boy. Losing your father so early. Feel better?" Mipha said after she had finished healing Link.

"Yes... thank you... Mipha," Link replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the suggestions and comments via reviews. I always appreciate them and especially the suggestions are always great. I would have forgotten to flesh out Link's backstory (which there was so little of in the game) if it weren't for the suggestion of explaining Link's appetite.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Knight's Training

The King had arrived back in Hyrule. After a massive funeral, the small, 3-year-old boy was asked by the King, "Well... what do you want to do? You are permitted on castle grounds whenever you may choose. You could take the royal guard's room if you would like."

Link spoke, "I want to be a knight!" He remembered his father telling him his dreams of Link becoming the best.

"Are you sure?" Rhoam said shocked, "There will be a lot of pressure considering you are the son of the royal guard!"

"Yes," Link simply responded. So the very next day, many of the knights noticed him at the training grounds.

"Why is a two-year-old here? Can he even pick up a sword?" One of the knights whispered.

"It's only because he's the son of the royal guard... the one that got killed. Roham probably just feels bad," another answered.

Link could hear what they had said. He turned to say something but decided to keep shut. He needed to be focused. He was asked what sword size he preferred. He took the smallest sword he could find, not too much bigger than a long dagger, and held it like a long sword.

"No, no, you hold it like this," the trainer showed Link, "The other hand is for a shield... but how about we wait until you can hold your sword with one hand and swing proficiently before we give you a shield, ok?"

Link said nothing and tried to hold his sword in one hand. It dropped immediately. With all his might, he managed to lift it above his head... but then he fell back, nearly on the sword.

The knight from earlier sighed. "This isn't safe for a kid... what was the King thinking?"

-2 months later-

"King Rhoam! You must see this!" Someone within the castle said.

"Can it wait? I'm busy." Rhoam replied.

"It's about Link."

They went outside to watch. Link was sparring with an older knight... and he was doing great. It was if time moved slower for him. He jumped around, the older knight unable to hit him. If the knight managed to hit Link, Link had his shield up where he perfectly parried attacks. Though Link's own attacks were slow on account for his sword still being heavy, it was impressive he could swing at all. The older knight finally managed to find Link with his fake sword. Link fell. He had a frustrated look on his face.

The knight held out his hand. "You have done well... not only have I come to respect you, so has every other knight on these grounds. What you have done is impossible by someone your age. Many have yet to learn to run, however you are here, becoming the best swordsmen this land has ever seen."

Link noticed the king as he was leaving. The king waved at Link and so Link waved back.

"Child, is there anywhere you wish to go or eat?" The knight offered. Link had thinned incredibly as a 3-year-old who didn't eat much but was still just as energetic.

"Eat? You have food here?" Link asked.

"Well of course!" The knight laughed.

The knights decided to make Link a buffet's worth of food. Perhaps, in their way, they were asking for forgiveness for judging Link like they did 2 months ago. Link, however, didn't see that and just gobbled down the food. For the past two months, he had gone to his old home, only eating apples and shrooms along the way. But now, he had finished the impressive meal in just a few moments.

"May I ask one more thing?" Link asked.

"Absolutely!" The knights responded.

"Can I go to Zora's domain again?" said Link.

"Sure... now?" A knight asked.

"Yes!" Link happily shouted.

"Ah, perhaps we should wait for you to heal up? You've suffered many cuts and bruises since your training began." A knight spoke, but Link simply shook his head.

-After a day of traveling-

"You have returned?" Dorephan said to the knights.

"Link over here just wanted to come?" The oldest knight said.

"Is Mipha here?" Link asked.

"I see now, an uninvited play date? Ah ha ha ha!" King Dorephan laughed, "Yes, Mipha is over there in her room."

Link went to the room. "Hi!" Link said.

"Link? Wow, it's only been two months yet you've grown. You're hurt... what have you been doing?" Mipha asked.

"I'm going to be a knight!" Link replied. "I picked up these flowers for you on the way here!"

Mipha laughed a little, but then accepted the flowers. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

* * *

 **Just wanted to say a few things. Don't expect me to update this story daily or weekly or anything. I have finals coming up so that will be though. Another thing, the reason Link's vocabulary is advanced for a 3-year-old is because of the language the people use. Zelda has always taken place in a medieval type setting so the language will be formal so Link would learn these words earlier.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: As The Legends Foretold

"Link, you have matched my best men in combat. Yet you are only 7. There will surely come a time where you will be the next royal guard. Now, I know you do not know much about my daughter Zelda, but perhaps you should make yourself acquainted with her. Not now, of course, but later," Rhoam said.

"Yes, sir. I shall do as you wish," Link replied while taking a knee.

"Now, now, stop with the formalities, I meant only to tell you this quickly. Shall I see you tonight for dinner then?" The king asked.

"Dinner, sir? Me, dine with royalty? I couldn't..." Link said with lack of emotion.

"I know you love to eat, you will love the food, I assure you," Rhoam said, putting a half-smile onto Link's face. "Let me not keep you from training."

Link walked to the archery ground. He drew a bow back and let go. It hit the target just off the middle. Another try and it hit perfectly in the middle. One more try and it split the arrow.

"OOOH! DID YOU SEE THAT!" Link shouted. The other knights had come to see the amazing feat of Link's.

"Wow! You split an arrow! Looks like all that training with a bow paid off," One knight said.

"Guys... is it time to tell him yet?" Another knight asked.

"Yes... I think so," said the trainer of Link.

"What? Did I do something? I only snuck out one time!" Link said quickly.

"No, it's that-wait, what! We treat you like a little brother and you snu-" A knight began before stopping himself, "I mean... we were waiting until you were older and could wield a bow so you weren't over-reliant on a sword... we have heard legends. Legends that speak of a sword so powerful, it could kill evil itself. So powerful it was made before time itself. So powerful, that it has its own mind. We think you can find it. The sword chooses its master, or so they say, and we think you are its rightful owner."

"Another guard continued, "You are of the bloodline of the royal guard, and, though up until now I never believed in the old legend up until this point, you must be a descendant of the hero clad in green!"

"Wait," the trainer interrupted, "I always thought it was a greenish-blue type color, you know?"

"No, no," the guard said, "that can't be right! What does it matter? Link, we have extracted some info from the Gorons. They say it lay east of Death Mountain in Hyrule Forest. We cannot accompany you but... you know now what belongs to you. If you choose to venture to Hyrule Forest, good luck!"

All the guards said, "Good luck!"

-Later that night, at the royal dinner sat a quiet Zelda at one end, King Rhoam on the other, and a shy Link on the side-

Sensing the awkwardness of the room, the king tried to spur conversation. "So, Link, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Uh... yes," Link responded, ending the King's attempt. However, Link decided to ask, "Where is the Queen?"

"She has fallen ill. She will be fine though, When Zelda turns 7, she will receive training from her," The king replied.

"Training for what?" Link asked.

"Sealing powers... or something like that. It is apparently my birthright," Zelda finally spoke.

"That reminds me, I gotta go. I'm going to find a legendary sword," Link said.

 _"Yes, if the legends are true, then this boy must find the sword. One step closer to preventing Calamity Gannon's future attack... if that fortune teller was right about the legend that is..."_ The king thought. Then, he spoke, "Oh, but you haven't eaten that much at all!"

"I'll just take some with me. Thanks for the food..." Link waved and exited.

Link walked to the stables and chose his horse to take with him. He grabbed a knight's sword and jumped on his horse.

"Easy, Epona... it's a bit of a ride," Link said to his horse.

After a day and a half of traveling, he finally reached the woods. He left Epona some food and walked into the forest. Immediately, Link lost his way. He finally found a path of lot torches. he followed them until he reached the final two torches. He scratched his head. _"What now?"_ he thought. He ran forward but white fog surrounded him and he eventually found his way back to the two torches. Many more attempts in each direction resulted similarly. He was just about to give up when he heard, in his head, _"Come Link. This way!"_ He followed the voice until finally reaching a place with no more fog. There were strange tree-like creatures who hid from him.

"Where is it!" Link shouted while pointing to a sword.

"Where is what?" A giant tree creature said.

"AH!" They both screamed.

"Hi, I am Hestu! Hestu spoke.

"Uh... ok... I'm Link," Link replied. "Have you seen the Master Sword?"

Hestu pointed his maracas towards a pedestal with a sword in it.

Link walked up to the sword. He grabbed hold of it with both hands. He was about to pull when "Wait!" came from the actual tree behind Link.

"AH!" Link screamed once more, "what is wrong with this place?"

"Who would you be?" The tree said.

"I'm Link! Who're you?" Link asked.

"I am the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Koroks, the forest, and the Master Sword. You don't mean to try and take the sword, do you?" The tree said.

"Yes... I do!" Link replied.

"Well, only a fool should try, for if you are not the one chosen by the sword, you will be killed. If you are not strong enough, you will be killed. And if you do not possess the courage to pull until your near death, you will never get the sword," The Great Deku Tree claimed.

Link thought for a moment. He knew he must be the chosen one, something called to him... was it the sword? Link grabbed the sword. All the Kroks and the Great Deku Tree were staring intently. Link pulled the sword. He felt as if his very soul was being taken. He nearly was collapsing in pain, yet still, Link pulled. His head felt as if it would implode. He yelled out in pain. Finally, he was about to let go when he flew back. Everything in the forest gasped.

"W-What happened?" Link asked.

"Young one, look at what has found itself lost within your grasp," The Deku Tree said.

Link looked down. The sword, the Master Sword, was in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Silence

"Epona, check it out!" Link said holding his new sword up.

"The Master Sword! It's our new partner. Let's go back home and show the guys!"

And so, Link and Epona did just that. On the way, Link thought about Epona. "Remember back then? Just a couple years ago when I got you?"

-Flashback-

"Link," said a knight, "Happy Birthday!"

"Birthday?" Link thought, "Since when did they celebrate my birthday?"

"Guess what? We got the permission to find a horse for you! What great use someone like you would have for horseback combat," said the knight.

"A horse! What? No way! Thanks, guys! I don't know what to say," Link said.

"But... you have to catch it yourself," said the knight.

"Catch one myself?" Link asked.

"Yes. Luckily for you, there are some in Hyrule Field," The knight told Link.

Link went to Hyrule Field. He saw one horse. "Your mine!" Link yelled as he jumped on the horse. The horse simply kicked him off. Link tried again and again... but to no success. "What do I have to do?" Link wondered aloud. He saw the horse wasn't interested in running from Link at all. Instead, it was attempting to reach an apple in a tree. Link walked next to the horse. It looked ready to shake Link off once again. But Link went up in the tree. The tree was rather tall but it didn't matter. Link plucked the apple from the tree. Link was about to climb down but... he didn't know how to get back down. "Uh... help!" Link yelled. No one could hear him. The horse looked at Link and stationed itself under Link as if it were saying to jump. Link did just that and to his surprise, the horse didn't shake him off. "You want this apple?" Link asked. He held up the apple and the horse ate from his hand. The horse affectionately rubbed its nose against Link. "Epona... I'm calling you Epona... assuming you're a girl that is. Like that name?" Link asked. Epona neighed as if to say yes.

-End of Flashback-

Link looked up and saw the front of the castle. "Oh, guess I got sidetracked. Wow, the day goes by fast," Link commented. Link rode Epona up until the knights could see Link once more. Link stopped Epona who kicked her front legs in the air while Link held his sword up.

"No way! Link actually found it! The Master Sword!" One knight yelled. Link jumped of Epona as she left to return to her stable. King Rhoam himself came out to congratulate Link. A feast was held in his honor. They raised him up and chanted, "Link! Link! Link!" Meanwhile, Zelda was ever so slightly jealous of the whole thing. She knew of the prophecy and that Link would surely fill his role when the time came. She wasn't sure about herself. Then she remembered her mother's words, "Zelda, my love, all will be well in the end. You can do anything."

The next week the queen died. Though many shed tears, Zelda did not. Instead, she looked at the small yet powerful boy. On his back was the sword of legend. Zelda looked at the sword with resentment. She would show them all that she was just as capable of fulfilling the prophecy.

Link stood in silence. Not noticing Zelda, but every tear shed. He swore, later that day, that no matter what he would dedicate himself from filling the prophecy. No more, or at least not much, emotion needed to be shown. He knew the people of Hyrule would soon look at him for help. No more did Link speak to anyone with the purpose of conversation. No satisfaction, no grief. Only a hi, a bye, yes, or no.

Well, at least, he tried to keep silent. Few people got him to say anything of meaning. One of those being Mipha.

"Link," she said the next time Link came to her, "Why do you not speak?" No answer. "Did I do something?" Link shook his head no. "Are you playing a game?" Again, Link shook his head no. Finally, when Mipha seemed hurt, Link spoke up.

"I should be strong for the people who will look to me for help. If they see a weak little kid, then what should they think?" Link said.

"Link, don't put pressure on yourself. No one will think you are weak. You should speak to your hearts content," Mipha replied. Link, once more, shook his head no.


	5. Chapter 5

**I is back... let me just say something. This chapter is all about romance... but those aren't my strong points in writing (despite almost every story I write being romance...) The coming chapters will be more... well adventurey! Whelp, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: That Night in the Field

7 years had passed since Link decided he must look strong by silencing himself... but he now, he's 14 and he needs his mouth to talk to certain friends. What can we say, hormones be hormones!

"Mipha?" Link said on one of his many visits to Zora's domain.

"Yes, Link?" Mipha and Link were sitting together on The Great Zora Bridge.

"Let's head to Hyrule Field!" Link said.

"I can't Link... my father will be not be willing to allow such a thought," Mipha said sadly.

"But... it would be... like a date," Link softly spoke.

Mipha blushed a little. "Sorry..."

But Link wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Mipha's hand and said, "I'll take you and if your dad gets mad, blame it on me! I didn't open my mouth to get rejected!"

"Link, stop. You're acting strangely today," Mipha pointed out.

Ah, but courageous Link didn't care. He smiled and started walking with Mipha's hand in his own. Instead of pulling away, Mipha went with him.

Link whistled loudly and Epona ran to him. Link helped Mipha up and then got on himself. They rode until they reached Hyrule field.

"That was fun! Buts it's getting dark, we should go back," Mipha suggested.

Link shook his head no. He smiled at Mipha and started walking along Hylia River. Suddenly Link jumped in.

"Link?!" Mipha shouted.

He came back up holding a glittering stone. It was a sapphire. He said, "I'll make you something with this when I get back to the castle."

"Thank you!" Mipha said delighted. But then, in a less delighted voice she said, "It's really dark, we must get home."

Link signaled her to wait. He walked just a bit more upstream. There were bows with strange looking arrows pointed up at the sky. They were in a wooden contraption that held the arrows ready to fly. Link pulled a lever and the arrows went flying in the air and exploded into pretty lights.

"There incredible!" Mipha exclaimed. Link looked her eyes. He came close to her. "Did you build all this... for me?" She asked.

"Yes," Link whispered.

He came even closer to Mipha. He brought his lips close to hers. And then,

"Link! Mipha! We've been looking all over for you two! Where have you been! All of Hyrule has been worried," a knight said, interrupting their special moment.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, it was m-" Mipha began.

"My fault!" Link pointed to himself.

"O...kay. Uh... well, let's get you back to Zora's Domain. Link, the king will surely have some words for you," the knight stated.

-In the king's throne room-

"Unacceptable. Do you realize what your actions could have caused. There are many in Zora's Domain who hate us Hylians. Do you not think to proceed with caution? This is much too far. You are grounded!"

Link simply chuckled. Then he shrugged. "Your not my dad."

"Wha- well of course not. But I have treated you nearly as a father to a son! So I command you to not leave the castle grounds for one week!"

Link rolled his eyes. As he left, Zelda walked in.

"Ah, Zelda. I have words for you as well!" The king said.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't be out alone. I can't sneak out of castle grounds and because I did I must remain in the castle and that I'm grounded. That about right?" Zelda said walking off.

The king was speechless. _"Teenagers..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Well, keep it short and sweet as I say. Later chapters should be longer... jk... unless there are a good amount of reveries. Of course I never will write for stats but reviews do get me motivated to write more. I am grateful to each and everyone one of you who chose to review. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**From the very beginning, I wanted to create a fairly obvious love triangle... though that time hasn't come yet, this chapter will prove to set up events in the future... I hope. Oh and really quickly I wanted to thank James Birdsong for reviewing. It means a lot to me, you wouldn't understand it until you wrote a story... on to chapter 6!  
**

Chapter 6: Grounded

"Zelda! My daughter, come here," King Rhoam said. As Zelda walked up to him, Link was also in the room, leaning against a column, obviously upset about something. When Zelda looked at Link, he regained his posture and showed no emotion, only strength.

"What do you want, father?" Zelda asked.

"You are to pray at the spring of power today."

"I can't, I'm grounded... guess who did that," Zelda responded.

The king sighed. "Consider this a part of your punishment then. Link will be going with you."

This angered Zelda. "I don't need to travel with anyone, much less _him_."

"Your destinies are intertwined. Everything would go much easier if you two got along." King Rhoam argued. Before Zelda could say more, the king said, "No more time wasting. If you do not accept my request as a father, than I order you, as your king, to go to the spring of power with Link."

"Fine then!" Zelda stormed out of the room. Link followed.

"Wait! Link, do not let my daughter get in harms way... and do not lose sight of her," King Rhoam added. Link nodded and headed outside.

Zelda hopped on a horse. Without so much as a pet, she commanded the horse to walk forward.

Link looked at her with disgust. He whistled for Epona and gently patted her forward.

After a while, Zelda yelled at Link, "Are you just going to sit there and follow me without saying anything?"

Link shrugged.

"UGH!" Zelda said.

After another while, Zelda spoke once again. "We rest here."

Link laughed a bit and pointed to his stomach.

"What, you think I'm going to give you food? Make it yourself!" And with that, Zelda went to go get ingredients to make herself some food.

Link's stomach grumbled. He went to looked for food to. He found an apple and some herbs. He went to a nearby river and found a suspicious looking rock. When he licked it, he realized it was rock salt. Finally, he found some keese and took a couple eyes. He returned to camp as Zelda finished cooking her meal. She had made some mushrooms skewers, a couple energizing honeyed apples, and energizing meaty rice balls.

Link threw in all his ingredients and ended up with some very dubious looking food.

Zelda laughed but Link was determined to not let her win. He ate his dubious food and nearly threw up... but he did manage to eat it.

"Here... take this..." Zelda said, giving Link a mushroom skewer and a honeyed apple.

"T-Thanks!" Link said.

"Oh... so you can talk... I had nearly forgotten," Zelda said with a smile.

Link gave a smile back. As they ate by the fire, Zelda looked at Link. _"Maybe... he's not that bad..."_ Zelda thought.

In the morning, Zelda noticed Link practicing fighting with a tree. He was using the Master Sword. This filled Zelda with anger, though she didn't speak her mind. She jumped on her horse and proceeded without telling Link. Link, however, noticed and called for Epona.

Zelda tried to run from Link. Link was simply confused and kept up with ease. Because of their accelerated pace, they reached the spring quickly and so Zelda went down to pray. Link watched Zelda pray for hours. Nothing happened... Link could see Zelda's frustration.

In an attempt to cheer her up, Link said, "Hey... wanna race back to the castle?"

Zelda forced a smile, "Sure..." but truly, she just wanted to return home, far away from her failures.

* * *

 **There we go, another short chapter. I'll upload this early (not that I have a schedule) because of its length. Don't forget to review! Reviews are like my caffeine, they keep me going.**


End file.
